


【IDW】旧机体【霸王福特】

by 95_BUG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 数据备份要做好





	【IDW】旧机体【霸王福特】

“机体损坏严重，必须进行更换！”  
“机体数据丢失！”  
“时间来不及修补了，使用其他机体数据！”  
急救室里医生们忙碌着，检测设备此起彼伏地响着警报，福特昏昏沉沉，他费力地打开光学镜，看到白色涂装的医生身上沾满了能量液。他隐约感觉到有探针刺进了后颈，本能地想要闪躲，但他来不及明白医生在探寻什么，机体就虚弱的被强制下线了。

霸王守候多时，愤懑充斥着他的火种仓，他要福特为自己的行为付出代价，这次他将有足够的时间以成机的姿态让福特认识到他的错误。为了及时给予福特他应得的惩罚，霸王一大早就在这里等候，终于在耐心耗尽前听到了舱门开启的声音。  
“想不到你竟然真把我送到红色警报那去——”看到外面的一截天线，霸王压低声音制造出压迫感，但当舱门打开让大半准备登船的福特进入他的光学镜时，他的声音不禁升高了一度，“这是什么？”  
福特看到霸王后睁大了光学镜往后退了一步：“你怎么又变回去了？”  
“先回答我的问题，”霸王把福特拽上飞船，“你的机体是怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
“没什么？”霸王上上下下打量福特的机体：天线短了一些，胸甲上的光带没有了，腹部一块装甲换成了红色，大腿上面还盖着短短的裙甲——这根本是换了个机体！  
霸王把裙甲掀了起来。  
“嘿！”福特拍掉霸王的手，“你干什么！”  
“你连对接面板都换了！”  
霸王成功把独当一面的执行官兼他法律意义上的监护人气得天线升温，大叫一声“够了”然后推开他快步躲进了清洗间。  
清洗间响起淅淅沥沥的流水声，霸王刚要跟进去，门就擦着他的鼻尖被摔上了。  
“你到底出了什么问题？”霸王问，还从来没人敢在他面前摔门。  
“让我一个人待着！”  
霸王靠在门外，非常坚决：“你在考验我吗？在你交代清楚前我有得是办法维持现在的模样。”  
这番威胁很管用，他话音刚落福特就“唰”地打开门探出头瞪他。霸王毫不退缩，在一阵对视后，毫无悬念福特输了。福特低下头退回清洗室内，小声嘟囔着：“至少等我清洗完。”  
得到福特一个不情不愿的承诺后，霸王警告性地哼了一声，离开清洗室外前往自己的小房间。这是福特的惯用招数，当霸王还是个半大的幼生体的时候，他一犯错就会被福特叫回房间听他修正过激烈言辞的批评教育。  
坐在充电床上，霸王开始了又一次漫长的等待。房间里的一切对他来说都那么小，但在昨天之前还是刚刚好。霸王从堆在桌上的一摞数据板里翻出他幼生体状态时的日记，最近一篇记录的是他偷偷潜进驾驶室误打误撞修改了航线，却不知道福特为什么要生气。  
日记里的幼生体幼稚得连霸王自己都觉得陌生，但现在看看谁才是幼稚的那个。霸王把日记扔回桌上，他觉得自己真该为福特把他丢给红色警报照顾，回来时换了机体还不打算解释的行为好好嘲讽他一番。  
当然，霸王认为他掀福特裙甲的行为无可指责。   
等了足足有一个循环那么久，福特终于来了，坐在给幼生体准备的椅子上的他机体还在滴水，那些零星的水珠在福特脚下汇成了一片小水洼。霸王瞥了一眼那滩水，想着如果是幼生体时的自己这样一定会被福特用擦拭布裹住骂。  
“清洗了够久。”  
福特拽了拽裙甲，没有出声。他在霸王的注视下并紧双腿，不自然地蹭着膝盖，他的动作制造出吱呀的响声，他越是想保持安静就越是响。  
在看够福特难堪的模样后，霸王轻咳两声：“换个地方谈。”  
福特如释重负地站了起来，这张椅子对他来说小得就像刑具。  
离开幼生体的房间后，福特被推进了审讯室。  
福特一脸错愕：“这就是你说得换个地方谈？”  
“有什么问题吗？”霸王拿出一副手铐，让福特把手伸过来，福特把手藏到了身后。霸王说：“现在你我都是成机，据我所知，遗弃幼生体依旧是违法的。”  
福特激动地拍桌子：“我没有遗弃你！”  
霸王趁机把福特的手拷了起来，用一根手指托起懊恼的福特的头雕：“我从到你膝盖的我那里得来的证词可不是这样的。”  
福特扭开头甩掉霸王的手，不悦的表情里多了一份愧疚。霸王敲了敲桌面：“你打算从哪里说起？是你把一个可爱可怜的幼生体甩给同事还是你这一身来路不明的新机体？”  
面对六阶的审讯，干惯了这活儿的福特像其他被他审讯过的犯人一样不愿张口，他掰着自己的手指，技巧拙劣地拖延着时间。  
“你在等我拿来什么能让你开口的东西吗？”  
受审的执行官调整姿势，把手放到腿上。他直起腰身，但他垂着的履带暴露出他的沮丧：“今天太晚了，明天再说吧。”  
“那就先说说你的机体是怎么回事吧。”霸王无视了福特的请求，说道。  
见霸王丝毫没有退让的意思，福特叹息一声，宣告自己拖到霸王恢复的小阴谋破产。他交叉起自己的手指，看着自己的指尖。他偷瞄了一眼那双紧盯他的红色光学镜，艰难地做出了决定：“其实……这是旧的机体……”  
“旧的？”霸王又仔细看了看，没可能，这机体新得发光。  
“把你托给红警我很抱歉，我知道无论如何都不该让一个幼生体长时间离开监护人……”福特的光学镜躲开霸王的视线，他低声说着，希望得到霸王的原谅，但霸王还在想他机体的新旧问题。“但是这次的工作真的很危险，如果你跟着我……如果是那样……”  
福特声音越来越小，最后慢慢停了下来。他咬着嘴唇，几次欲言又止，好像有什么在阻止他继续为自己辩解。霸王站起身，望向盖在福特大腿上的裙甲，想这机体绝对是全新的。  
“好吧！”福特把手放到桌子上，向前俯身遮住了霸王的视线，“我不想当一个满口‘为了你好’的炉渣监护人。我承认，上次海妖和暴乱的事让我对照顾幼生体缺乏自信。我不知道怎样对你才是好的，我是说小一点儿的你。我这一生干得都是惩罚别人的工作，忽然出现一个幼小的生命要我去呵护，我真的是……真的是毫无头绪，每走一步我都会顾虑是不是错的，那样做对你会有什么影响……”福特收紧手指，抬起头来，用请求的目光望向霸王，“太多的顾虑让我寸步难行……你能告诉我该怎么做吗？”  
霸王挺起腰，俯视着眼神里还带着丁点儿期待的福特：“这事你得和幼生体的我去谈，我无能为力。”话一出口，福特立刻恢复了颓废的状态，霸王继续说：“至于现在，先说说你这个机体是怎么回事。”  
福特歪了歪头：“你这么在意这个？”  
霸王皱起眉头：“我表现得不够明显？”  
福特沉重地叹息，小声念叨着“情绪全没了”。他想抱臂以示距离感，但执行官配备的坚固手铐让他没能得逞：“我中了埋伏，医生给我新配了一个机体。你瞧，我的工作很危险，冒险把你带在身边我不知道这样是不是……”  
霸王坐了下来：“新配的？但你说这是一个旧机体。”  
“它确实是，”被打断让福特有些小小的不快，他晃了晃双手，让霸王解开手铐，但被霸王故意忽视了，“能继续用现有机体当然好，也省了重新磨合的时间。但是存在数据库里的资料丢失了，医生们只能用我以前的机体资料来装配。”  
“但我记得你之前的机体是……”霸王在自己身上比划了两下，方方正正，四平八稳，保守得很。  
福特用鼻子哼了一声，语气里满是怨恨：“那份资料我删了，因为某些不愉快的回忆。”  
对于福特的意有所指，霸王握紧了拳头：“你是说，这是那之前的？”  
“没错。”福特仰起头，他正等着一个道歉。  
“你是说，你之前是用这套机体在那帮犯人面前转？”  
福特的机体散出一股热气：“你就在乎这个？”  
“当然不！不止这个，”霸王站起来，绕到福特的身后，福特一直紧盯着他，“我太遗憾了，为什么没能早些去你的监狱，没能趁你使用这套机体的时候拆你一回。”  
福特好一阵咬牙切齿，直到苍白的笑声在他的机体里回响，那听上去就像快要爆缸。福特很是恼怒，但大概是被小不点儿的霸王折腾够了，面对大的这个他生起气来都有气无力。福特站起来，直面意图明显的霸王，他再次抬起双手：“解开。”  
霸王回他了一个“我没听见”的微笑。  
“算了，我自己找钥匙。”福特让开霸王要离开，亏他有那么一瞬间以为六阶真的会跟他诚挚地说声对不起。  
“别着急，问题还得慢慢解决。”霸王慢悠悠地说着，把福特又拉了回来。  
“问题？”  
“是啊，”霸王渐渐逼近福特，直到福特的履带贴上墙壁，“你还没为你遗弃幼生体受到惩罚。”  
“我说了我没——”福特争辩，霸王直接捂住了他的嘴。  
把自己的犯人逼入绝境的六阶挂上了胜利者的笑容。他的另一只手探进福特白色的裙甲下面，头雕凑近那片薄薄的天线。他开口，声音里夹杂着极具侵略性的欲望：“你觉得怎样的惩罚才合适？”  
福特的机体温度骤升，散热器都没法及时散掉多余的热量。他吞咽了一口电解液，好像机体内有什么正被唤醒，一点一点地将福特拖进泥沼。福特努力保持理智，他以为他对霸王的这种感觉早就随着机体的更换而消失了，但显然当初霸王影响的不只是他的机体。  
在福特的理智和欲望做斗争的空挡，霸王的嘴已经贴上了他颈部脆弱的管线。福特的CPU飞速运转，急于找出一个能拒绝霸王的理由，在霸王摸索福特对接面板的卡扣的时候，他终于找到了一个。  
“等等！”福特费力掰开霸王捂着他嘴的手，顺便把在自己两腿间游走的那只也拍开，急促地喘了口气，“证据！你说我遗弃幼生体，你有什么证据吗！”  
霸王指了指他自己。  
福特笑了起来，为他终于能扳回一局：“你并不是证人合适的状态，不能算。”  
“哦，真糟糕，”霸王说，但他的笑容一点儿都不糟糕，“可惜我也不是执法者，只能按自己的判断来做了。”  
福特抖了抖履带，就像一股强电流刚刚经过他的机体，让他大叫起来：“这不是不讲理吗！”  
霸王眯起光学镜，简单两下就挣开了福特的双手。福特看到他镜片下的镜头收缩又舒张，明确地意识到，这次他是逃不掉了。  
福特紧张地绷紧了机体，霸王的腿顶进他的两腿之间让他像只受惊的石油兔子一样发抖。福特试图用笑声掩饰他的尴尬，有什么可紧张的？只不过是拆一发，前不久他还和霸王对接过——  
霸王的双手环绕过福特身后，明目张胆地翻开了他的后裙甲，头雕搭在他的肩上，若即若离地亲吻福特的天线底端，这福特悲哀地发现润滑液已经湿润了他的接口。  
福特难耐地低吟了一声，他的脑模块在懊恼为什么没法拒绝，火种却深受吸引。在彻底被冲昏头脑前福特选择做他想做的，他捧住霸王的头雕，深深吻了上去。  
这不能算是个有技巧的吻，就像个冒失的初机在急切地索取着。霸王慷慨无私地回应，耐心地引导，回报就是他的手掌抚摸那块容易染上颜色的对接面板的时候福特主动分开了他的腿，让他很容易就找到了面板的卡扣。  
随着“咔哒”的一声，福特扶着霸王的肩膀，加重了他的喘息。一根手指在接口外画着圈，拨弄被打湿的保护叶，然后浅浅地向内弯折它们。  
霸王低声笑着，他抬起福特的头雕，让温热的面甲暴露在他的视线里：“看来你真的很悔恨，还是说你忘了这是给你的惩罚？”  
霸王的话让福特的天线都在发烫，他抿着嘴回视霸王。有时候福特真是痛恨霸王这样吊他胃口，让他本来就一团乱的脑模块被激烈的拆卸幻想塞满。他为什么就不能干脆点儿把管子桶进来？福特推开霸王，他认为他该争取他想要的。  
福特转过身，撩起后裙甲，挑衅般扭过头对霸王说：“那么根据你的判断该做些什么呢，非执法者的家伙？”  
这样的回击很有效，尽管霸王还是那副游刃有余的样子，但拍在福特机体上的热量出卖了他。  
“看来我不得不向执行官先生证明自己了。”霸王说着，他没有立刻打开自己的前置面板，而是打开了福特的。  
他握住福特那根和接口一样渴求关注的输出管，缓缓地套弄着。福特双手扶着墙，抬高他的屁股合上光学镜享受霸王提供的小小服务，没过多久他的接口也得到了爱抚。  
霸王的手指浅浅地进出溢满润滑液的接口，粗糙的指腹按压着浅层的节点，温和的电流让福特惬意地呻吟起来。但这样的温和只是短暂的，霸王向接口里挤进第二根手指，关节剐蹭着接口内壁，福特还没有适应他就突然加快了速度。  
福特张开嘴大口喘息，他尚未完成磨合的机体并不能很好承受这样忽然要将他推向过载的攻势。更多的润滑液流淌在湿热的甬道里，想要减轻快感带来的刺激，但那只是更方便了霸王的进出。  
输出管被宽大的手掌紧紧包裹，接口里也有两根手指在不停的搅动，福特的双腿渐渐失去了支撑机体的力量，输给霸王的双手够福特阴沉一段时间的了，但是现在他没有空余的地方去想这些，福特的声音里带上了哭腔，过载的瞬间他什么都没法想了。  
霸王看了看黏在自己手上的对接液，又看了看眼前流淌着润滑液，急促地张合的接口，满意地微笑起来。福特依靠在墙壁上，他处于过载后的乏力之中，还需要时间来恢复常态，但霸王并不打算给他那个时间，他打开自己的对接面板，福特惊愕地回头看向霸王，他还没准备好承受下一次，可还没等他看清霸王的管子抬得有多高他的接口就被再次撑开了。  
这次的进入没有一点儿温柔可言，那根管子直接整根没入接口，福特不禁惊叫起来。刚刚经历过过载让接口里的节点格外敏感，轻微的摩擦都会让福特感觉燃料箱在燃烧。受到刺激的内壁本能地收缩，紧紧裹住霸王的管子，想要阻止它的前进，但这对霸王而言并不算障碍，他双手扣紧福特的腰，蛮横地继续进出。  
被挤出接口的润滑液流满了福特的大腿，他的机体正发出快要散架般的声音。福特大叫起来，为霸王的行为送上他数据库里所有的粗俗字眼，霸王只是轻笑一声，抓住福特背后红色的金属片用力掰下去，让福特再也无法完整地说出一个词。  
福特把头雕抵在手臂上，不成声地低声抽噎。霸王支撑起他的机体，让他转了过来再牢牢压在墙上。和对福特接口的所作所为不同，霸王动作轻柔地捧起福特的头雕，对待易碎品般亲吻他。  
“这个机体很适合你，”霸王说着，替福特抹去了挂在光学镜框边的清洗液，“不要再让别人弄坏了。”  
福特对焦到霸王的脸上，看到了他认真的表情，接着霸王抬起了福特的腿，再次顶入深处。

到了第二天中午，福特翻了个身，缓缓上线。他花了点儿时间才想起自己在充电前都做了些什么，这让处于事后的他把发烫的面甲埋进了手掌中。福特坐起来看了看自己，除了一些细小的划痕再没有其他痕迹。  
被清洗了啊。  
认识到这点的福特呜呼一声又栽回了充电床。  
看着天花板，福特想起霸王对他说的话……他是在为机体损坏的事生气吗？福特无奈地微笑，他只能说六阶的表达方式可真够极端。福特曲起自己的腿，裙甲随着他的动作掀了起来，福特又伸手把它摆正。  
说起来都已经不习惯有裙甲了，福特想着，当初更换机体的时候觉得不方便就把它们去掉了，没想到现在还会用上，拿掉会是什么样？  
福摆弄着白色的裙甲，忽然他看到了什么让他差点儿尖叫的东西。

“霸王——！”  
福特气势汹汹地满飞船转，最终找到了正在准备午餐的霸王。  
“怎么了，尊敬的执行官？”霸王一只手撑在桌子上微笑着问道。  
果不其然他还没变回去！福特恼怒地想，不过这样更好！  
“这是什么！”福特打开他的裙甲，指着自己的大腿给霸王看。  
霸王眯起光学镜：“看上去是我的名字。”  
“我认得，我是说，为什么？为什么！”  
霸王无辜地摊开手：“是你自己说要看看我的做法的，所以，这是我给你遗弃幼生体的惩罚。”  
福特惊讶得仿佛听到了自己引擎爆炸的声音：“那昨天那些算什么？”  
“日常感情交流？”  
“去你的日常！”福特气得履带都在抖，他用手戳着霸王的鼻子，“要是它洗不掉……你等着！”说完，福特扭头迈向清洗室。  
霸王在他背后嘻嘻笑着，悄悄跟在福特后面，在清洗室的门被摔上之前抱住了他。  
“嘿福特，我在想咱们应该在我变回去前多一些‘交流’。”  
“什么？”福特闻言激烈地挣扎起来，“放手，你放手！你往哪摸！”  
不过很快，多亏了霸王，福特很快就没有了挣扎的力气。

 

——THE END——


End file.
